The Bone Lord
by Thetruehero
Summary: Thomas and the others made it out of the Maze, but now they have to survive the Scorch and more importantly...the man that's after them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is after the Maze Runner and during the Scorch Trials except because I have an OC it will be completely different they still escape and everything it will just be a different fight and stuff. Anyway, let's do this!**

 **Sneaks is mine everything else is not I get nothing from this!**

"Is everyone alright?" the guard asked as they all were breathing heavily, happy to be out of the Maze but sad that they lost so many friends.

Thomas nodded as the helicopter landed and they all climbed out.

"Come on, let's introduce you to the others." he said.

"Others?" Newt asked as they walked into the large building in front of them.

"What? You thought you were the only Maze out there?" the man said as he opened a door and saw a large group of teenagers about their age all eating and talking.

"Get some food alright then we will show you where you will be sleeping." he said and left.

Everyone shrugged and grabbed some food, they all sat down near a metal door where two guards were standing with rifles.

"Wonder what's behind that door." Teresa said as a guard walked up to it with a plate of food.

The two men opened the door and the guard walked in, in a blur of movement someone grabbed the guard and pulled him in. When he started screaming the two guards shut the door and went back to their positions despite the screams of the guard that abruptly stopped.

All of the Gladers sat there staring at the door wondering what they just saw when someone cleared their throat.

They turned and another teenager was standing there looking at them.

"That was Sneaks." he said as he sat down next to them.

"Sneaks?" Frypan asked as he looked at the door again.

"No one knows what his real name was but then again he murdered every person in his Glade." he explained.

"What?! That has to be maybe thirty people!" Newt said.

"He was stung by a Griever and he didn't die from the poison, no one knows how he survived it but he did and he massacred his entire Glade and supposedly ate them." he continued.

"What does he look like because of the venom from the Griever he must look a little messed up right?" Winston asked.

"No one knows because whenever they move him they..." he started but then an announcement came on.

"Well, see for yourself." he said as a large amount of soldiers ran in with assault rifles.

They all took positions creating a human hallway separating the Gladers from the door.

Then the two guards opened the door and someone walked out, no one could make it out because of all the soldiers.

Thomas did his best to see but when he tried to a soldier turned and shoved him back.

"Thomas! Are you okay?" Teresa asked as she ran to his side.

"THOMAS?" a voice said.

They turned as two guards grunted and fell to the ground clutching their bleeding stomachs, and a teenager with brown hair and pale skin grabbed Thomas and slammed him against the wall.

Thomas groaned as he looked into his eyes. The whites of his eyes were blood red and the iris were as black as his pupils.

"I remember you! You sent me there! To DIE!" he screamed as he pushed a soldier away that had attempted to grab him.

"I bet you would taste delicious!" he said as he licked his lips and grinned revealing his bent and crooked teeth.

He opened his mouth just as he went still and grunted as a guard hit him with the butt of the gun.

He fell and let go of Thomas' neck, which the latter grabbed in protection and coughed violently.

The others stared as they finally saw the psychotic cannibal Sneaks being dragged away down the hall.

As he was dragged away Thomas saw long scars on Sneaks' arms and Frankenstein looking scars on his forehead.

Thomas slowly got to his feet as the guards left.

Teresa and Newt walked up to Thomas as he rubbed his throat that was sure to have a large bruise later.

"That was messed up!" Newt said.

"No, no it isn't. We worked for WCKD remember, and I remember him, Sneaks." Thomas said as everyone went back to their seats.

"Me too." Teresa said as they all sat back down at their seats.

"I don't even remember his name it started wit think. Anyway I remember him because of what he did." Thomas said as they started eating again.

"What exactly did he do?" Newt asked.

"Well, like that other guy said he murdered everyone in his Glade but that's not all he..." Thomas shook his head as he remembered what had happened.

"I remember too Thomas, he took the bones of all the dead Gladers and made a suit of armor for himself." Teresa explained.

Newt and Minho looked down at their food and suddenly were not hungry anymore.

"Did you see those scars? They were from the bone suit, he dug them into his skin." Thomas said.

They all sat in silence when they realized that the entire room was silent.

They turned and everyone was looking at Thomas.

"What?" he asked as he stood up.

"The first time anyone has ever seen Sneaks and he screams that he remembers you and tries to kill you? What do you know?" the teenager from before asked as he walked up to him.

"Nothing that would help." Thomas said.

The teen sighed and turned to leave, as everyone went back to talking he screamed as Sneaks burst through the room and tackled him.

"I need meat!" Sneaks screamed as he dug his bent teeth into the teenagers neck, he screamed but soon stopped as he lost too much blood.

Newt and Thomas grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

Winston and Minho checked on the teen but found no pulse.

A bunch of guards came in and took aim, then shot Sneaks in the back with a dart, Sneaks only shook his head and growled before Newt took his head and slammed it into the wall, effectively knocking him out cold.

"He killed him. Sneaks killed him!" Minho said as he looked at the dead teen.

The unconscious teen fell to the ground and four guards tied him up and then put him on a stretcher, they then took the dead boy and put him on a stretcher and took him away too.

"Alright everyone to bed!" one guard ordered.

"No way! Not with a psychotic murderer here!" Thomas said defiantly.

The guard walked over and grabbed Thomas's arm but he pulled away, he then punched him as hard as he could and the guard dropped out cold.

He grabbed the guards gun and checked the barrel.

"We are not staying here! Come on!" Thomas said and started down the hall that they had come from, the others followed him.

They burst through the door and found a bunch of guards outside.

"Take aim!" one yelled and they raised their guns.

Thomas opened fire and the bullets cut through their armor like it was air.

The men dropped and they ran across a courtyard and through the gate.

The first thing that hit them was the sand and the blazing heat.

"Come on!" Thomas yelled and they started down a hill when a bunch of soldiers started shooting at them.

"Through here!" Teresa yelled and they made a mad dash through a half buried tunnel.

The guards finally stopped firing at them and gave up searching for them in the Scorch.

"We have to find a safe place for the night!" Minho said.

Thomas nodded and they all started through the Scorch to find shelter.

 **Back in WCKD**

"They what!?" the captain of the guard screamed when he learned of the escape.

"They escaped sir." one guard said.

"Great what now?!" he said annoyed.

"Fight fire with fire." a voice said, they all turned and found Ava Paige standing there.

"What do you Ma'am?" the captain asked.

"We send a Glader after them." Paige said as she picked up a phone and called someone.

When she was done the captain was still confused at what she meant.

"Who is the only Glader left?" she asked just as the door opened.

Sneaks walked in wearing a straitjacket and grinning wildly as he licked the blood off of his lips.

"Ah, Sneaks we could use your help." Ava said as she sat down at her desk.

He laughed hysterically for ten minutes before he calmed down.

"Why should I help the people that tried to kill me?!" he asked as he looked at the captain with a hungry stare.

The captain cleared his throat and backed away.

"We will give you whatever you want." she said.

"Ha! Good luck!" he said with a grin.

"You can have Thomas and Teresa." she said.

Sneaks sat up and grinned even bigger.

"What do you want me to do exactly?" he asked.

"Bring them here kill anyone else." she said.

Sneaks sat back and smiled as he thought of killing Thomas.

"Three conditions." he said taking his arm out of the straitjacket.

The guards took aim but he rolled his red and black eyes in annoyance.

"Do you really think I couldn't get out of this?" he asked as he took out his other arm and opened up the straitjacket.

"What are your conditions?" Ava asked calmly.

He smiled evilly "One: I want my bone suit."

"Done."

"Two: I want Grieves." he said.

"I don't..." she started.

"I guess I could sit here and murder every single guard here." he said as he licked his lips "I'm very hungry."

Ava snapped her fingers and a small door opened in the room, a small Griever about the size of a cat scuttled in and went up Sneaks' leg and wrapped it's tail around his neck before snuggling on his shoulder.

"And your third request?" she asked.

Sneaks smiled thoughtfully at the last request.

"I want to go back in the Maze! To kill more people, and have a feast all to myself!" he said licking his lips again.

Ava gulped hard as she stared at the psychotic teenager "Done."

Sneaks sat back and smiled.

"Looks like I'm your assassin." he said petting Grieves.

 **Please review on what you think I'll post next chapter as soon as possible. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"There has to be somewhere we can rest from this heat!" Newt exclaimed as they trudged through the wasteland.

"Maybe through there!" Winston said and pointed to a large building that was sunken in the sand.

"Let's go!" Thomas said and they started towards the building, as they were running they heard the sound of an engine in the distance.

They turned and saw a military style cargo plane heading their way.

"Shit! Everyone get down!" Teresa said and they all ducked under the sand.

The plane landed and the engine blew sand all over them, covering them from sight.

Thomas was closest to the plane he could see through the sand as the plane opened up and a group of men walked out.

"Spread out! They're here somewhere! Find them!" the person who was obviously the leader ordered and the forty soldiers nodded and spread out.

As the leader walked closer Thomas nearly gasped at who it was.

"Sneaks?" Thomas whispered in a barely audible voice, but the deranged teenager perked his head up and looked around.

As he walked closer he saw that he was wearing a crown made of human fingers that dug into his skull. His chest plate was made entirely of interlocking human ribs, and his shoulders were covered by two connecting collar bones. His arms were protected by a number of scapula bones that were cut in half and knit together to cover his entire arm, blood trickled under his arm as the bones dug through his skin. His hands were two fully formed hand bones knit together, sandwiching his hand almost like a glove and allowing it to move with unnatural flexibility despite it being bone. His legs were the same as his arms except it was fibula bones instead of scapula. He got some sand in his mouth and he put on a mask that was made from someones lower jaw, he had a a sword strapped to his side made from a tibia bone, sharpened to a razor sharp point.

He looked around and grit his teeth and Thomas saw that his teeth were sharpened to points almost like...a Grievers.

"Grieves!" Sneaks yelled and a small Griever scuttled over to him and climbed up onto his head with it's tail in the air.

"Where are you Thomas? Where are you?" he asked himself as he walked over to a few soldiers.

"No sign of them sir!" one said.

"Oh really? NO SHIT!" Sneaks screamed and then pulled off the mans helmet and then tackled him, biting his neck.

"GO!" Thomas screamed and they all burst through the sand and made a mad dash for the building.

"GET THEM!" Sneaks shrieked as he wiped the blood from his mouth and Grieves jumped off him and started towards them, it made a small roar sound as it lunged and stabbed Winston's leg.

He screamed and fell to the ground from the venom of the Griever.

Sneaks caught up with the fallen teenager and grinned widely as he grabbed him by his hair and looked at the running group.

"Oh Thomas!?" Sneaks yelled and said man turned to see what he was doing.

Sneaks took out his sword and put it to Winston's neck "I'm so thirsty!" he yelled.

Thomas stopped and looked at his friend being held hostage, Winston gave him a silent message.

 _Run!_

Thomas nodded and started running again Frypan started back towards the sadistic cannibal but Newt grabbed him and pulled him back.

Sneaks saw that he was not running back and growled viciously as he grabbed Grieves and shoved it's stinger into the teens stomach.

"Feel that pain? I felt it for days! Oh, how I screamed and howled, it was amazing!" Sneaks said as he dragged Winston back to the plane.

"Tie him up! You men with me!" Sneaks said as he grabbed an assault rifle and started after the others, ten men followed him while the others stayed at the plane and tied up Winston.

"They have Winston!" Frypan yelled as they ran into the building.

"We can't go back for him! Sneaks is too clever!" Teresa said.

Frypan grabbed her and glared at her "We can't just leave him!"

"We will save him! I promise!" Newt said calmly and Frypan put her down.

"Come on I see Sneaks heading this way!" Thomas said as he looked out the window.

"We might be able to take him out, I mean this building is unstable." Newt said and as if on cue the building creaked and groaned immensely.

"This building seems to be an old construction building judging by the signs, maybe their is some C4 somewhere." Thomas said looking at the destroyed and faded signs on the ground.

They all set out and checked the rooms then they moved onto the second floor, then the third floor.

"Found some!" Newt yelled from the first floor and the others looked down from the railings of the upper floors and smiled.

"Set them at the base of the building, throw me one. Just in case we need some later." Thomas yelled and Newt threw a C4 brick up to him.

Newt ran over to the corners of the first floor and he had just set the third charge when a bone hand grabbed Newt by the throat.

"You say anything and I eat your vocal chords." Sneaks spat out as he tightened his grip on the blonde.

Newt gulped hard as he dragged him to the center room where you could see all the way up to the top floor.

"Thomas?! I have your friend here and you know what chasing you guys has worked up quite the appetite!" Sneaks yelled and his voice echoed through the building.

Thomas and the others looked over the railing and saw the murderous Glader smiling as he had his hand at the Brits throat.

"Well? Come on down and suffer my wrath or your friend will." he said licking his lips as the bone fingers drew a small amount of blood from Newts neck.

He looked at the blood and was so busy trying hard not to take a bite that he hadn't noticed that Newt took out the detonator from his pocket.

"Wait WHAT?!" Sneaks yelled as he saw the detonator and reached for it.

Thomas fired a bullet and struck his hand, causing him to howl in pain and let go of Newt.

He coughed loudly as he ran down the hall to meet with the others, he started up the stairs before he ran into a soldier who smiled and raised his rifle.

Then Frypan came up behind him and punched him in the head and threw him over the railing.

"Come on!" Frypan yelled and led him up the stairs just as Sneaks kicked open the door and started after them.

"Sir what about him?" a soldier asked when he saw the dazed man on the ground.

Sneaks fired his rifle and killed the soldier "What about him?" he asked and started up the stairs.

Newt and Frypan ran up the stairs and the soldiers fired up the stairwell to try and injure them.

They made it to the fifth floor and kept running until they met up with the others.

"Still have the detonator?" Teresa asked as Thomas aimed his rifle at the door.

Newt nodded and brought it out again "What do we do? We blow apart this building we die!"

"I have an idea. Hopefully it works!" Thomas said as he heard sounds coming from the stairs.

"Not exactly a morale booster, but whatever." Frypan said as they started down the hall and found the other stairwell.

They ran all the way down the stairs and heard the soldiers chasing after them.

Thomas opened the door and came face to face with Sneaks, who grinned wickedly.

"Hi Thomas." he said and put his sword to his throat.

Then a deafening _BOOOOOOM_ caused them all to clutch their ears and scream, Sneaks shrieked like a wounded animal as the others pushed past him.

The building started falling apart as Newt hit the detonator again an set off the other two C4 charges.

"THOMAS!" Sneaks screamed as he went after them with his men behind him.

A pillar fell and Sneaks dove to the side as it fell on top of his men, crushing them all.

He ran after them and started to gain when a huge explosion knocked him off his feet and through a glass window.

Sneaks landed on his back and felt blood trickle down his cheeks from the glass, the building started falling to the side and he knew he would never be able to catch them if the collapsed building was in the way.

He got up and limped back to the plane where his men were waiting for him.

"In the plane now!" he ordered and they all got in, Grieves jumped onto his masters head and Winston groaned in pain through his gagged mouth.

"Give him the serum!" he said as the teen was annoying him.

"Why didn't you ever take the serum?" a guard asked curiously.

Sneaks growled viciously and then grabbed the soldier and snapped his neck in a split second.

"Anymore questions?!" he asked baring his sharpened teeth.

"No but you have a call from Ava Paige." the pilot said as he started up the plane and closed the cargo door.

He limped over and grabbed the headset "What!?"

"We saw the explosion from here! What the hell are you doing?!" Paige's angry voice said.

"Hey! I promised to get you Thomas and Teresa and I get to kill Thomas so that's what your gonna get!" Sneaks growled.

Paige sighed heavily "Fine, but try not to destroy the city."

"The Scorch beat me to it." Sneaks said and hung up.

The plane lifted up into the air and then Sneaks had an idea, he grabbed some rope and tied his leg and Winston's leg to a bar on the plane roof and then walked over to the control panel.

He hit a button and the cargo door opened and the soldiers screamed as they were all sucked out.

Sneaks laughed in delight as he shut the door again.

"You take orders from me now!" he said to the pilot and then put his rifle to his head.

"O-Okay." he said worriedly.

Sneaks looked out into the Scorch.

"I'm coming for you Thomas."


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened?!" Paige asked when the plane landed and only Sneaks came out.

"Thomas blew apart that building, he killed every man that you assigned with me." Sneaks lied with a grin.

Paige groaned in frustration as she turned around, the captain and Sneaks following her.

"Captain Marcus how many men can we dispatch with him?" Paige asked as they walked into the building.

"Maybe fifty or sixty, me included." Marcus answered as Grieves jumped onto his head, making him scream in fear.

Sneaks was cackling with delight as Grieves jumped off of Marcus and landed on his masters shoulder.

"I hate that thing!" Marcus growled.

"That's what I said about you!" Sneaks responded as he pet his Griever.

"Listen! I..." Marcus started and he and Sneaks started arguing.

"Enough!" Paige said and the two men shut up and looked at her.

As they walked down the hall a Glader exited his room and Sneaks grabbed him by the throat and dragged him along with him as they walked.

He started punching Sneaks but the bone armor stopped any kind of effect, Sneaks didn't even look down as he pulled his hand into a fist and snapped the Gladers neck.

"What the hell!" Marcus exclaimed when Sneaks murdered the teenager.

"You really cannot possibly be surprised by this!" Sneaks said with a grin.

Marcus exhaled loudly as he shook his head in disgust.

"Well, Marcus you and your men will have to go with Sneaks to find Teresa and Thomas." Paige said.

"Yes Ma'am!" Marcus said with a salute.

"This is boring I'm going to go sharpen my weapons and add to my armor." Sneaks said and walked away, dragging the dead teenager with him.

Paige pulled Marcus aside "The second you have Thomas and Teresa, kill him!" she ordered with a glare.

Marcus grinned wickedly as he nodded.

"Good, now get your men and prepare the search." Paige said and left.

Marcus walked down the hall and saw Grieves walking out of Sneaks's designated room.

"I'm gonna crush you with my foot when this is over!" Marcus whispered as he walked away.

 **Back in the Scorch.**

The five teens walked through the seemingly endless sand and heat.

"Good thing for those explosives." Newt said as he wiped his forehead.

"Did you see Sneaks face? He was so happy to kill me." Thomas said as he thought back.

"He's insane, of course he would be happy to kill you." Frypan said.

"No, but I've seen that face before, what is Sneaks's real name?! I wish I remembered this would make it so much easier!" Thomas said frustrated as he wracked his brain to remember.

As they walked four people burst from the sand with guns ready.

"Freeze!" one said and everyone put their hands up except for Thomas who aimed his gun.

"Who are you?!" one yelled.

"My name is Thomas and we escaped from WCKD!" he yelled back.

"Stand down!" a voice said.

A teenager about their age walked through the sandy wind and they could see his face from his mask that had a skull painted on it.

"You escaped from WCKD?" he asked.

Thomas and the others nodded quickly and the teen looked them up and down.

"Come with me!" he said and started running.

The others followed and the armed men ran behind them to make sure they didn't run.

They ran for what felt like hours in the heat until they finally came to an underground entrance.

"Down here! Let's go!" the leader ordered.

"What's your name?" Newt asked as they ran down the steps.

"Charlie." he said and they turned a corner in the hall and ran through a hole in the brick wall.

As they ran through the dirt tunnel they could hear the wind from outside.

Charlie ran up a set of stairs and unlocked a hatch in the ceiling.

"Come on!" he said and helped them through, he still did not take off his mask.

"Thanks, so where are we?" Teresa asked.

"Base One." Charlie said and opened a door into an airplane hangar.

The base was filled with soldiers and other teens walking around.

"We have been trying to strike back at WCKD for some time now and now that you are here Thomas, we may actually have a chance at fighting." Charlie explained.

Thomas was looking at Charlie with a curious look, his eyes were a piercing green but that was all that he could see from the mask.

"Anyway if you help us we can help you." Charlie continued.

"Well, what do you need from us?" Teresa asked.

"Their is a certain man, Tyler Marcus, the captain of the guard and a ruthless man. He has killed more of our men than anyone, and if we can kill him then we may have a chance of weakening WCKD." Charlie explained.

"Well, what exactly do you want us to do? Kill him?" Newt asked.

Charlie sighed "If that's what it takes."

"Why do you need us though if you know who to kill then why use us?" Thomas asked.

Charlie looked back at them "He won't kill you Thomas, we know that you are very valuable to WCKD and because of that you are valuable to us."

"So, you want to use us as bait?!" Frypan asked with a glare.

"Not exactly, more of...yeah. We want use you as bait." Charlie said.

"This is psychotic!" Teresa said and started walking away.

The others followed her and Thomas hesitantly started walking away.

"You want to kill Sneaks?!" Charlie yelled.

They all stopped and Thomas turned around to face the masked teenager.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sneaks is after you and he is a very skilled tracker, he'll find you probably within the next day or two. We can kill him." Charlie said and Thomas could've he saw sadness in those green eyes.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked as he walked up the teen.

"W-What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"I mean..." Thomas started and then pulled off his mask.

They all gasped as they stared at the teen in front of them.

His face...

"Sneaks?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not Sneaks!" Charlie said again.

"Then who are you?" Minho asked.

"Okay, Sneaks is my older brother, when WCKD took him away I never saw him again but one of the Gladers that made it out has been talking with us about him. Unfortunately he was killed a few days ago." Charlie explained.

"How?" Newt asked.

"How all spies get disposed of, they get thrown to Sneaks and, well, you know the rest." Charlie said.

"So, do you know what his real name is?" Thomas asked.

"Dude!? Stop trying to remember his name!" Minho said frustrated.

"It's just very annoying that I can't remember his name!" Thomas defended.

"I don't, I was a Glader too, I don't remember his name either." Charlie said as he walked down the hall with the others right behind him.

"Well, that's disappointing." Thomas said.

"You will stay here." Charlie said as he opened a door and produced a number of beds.

"And what about Sneaks? You said he would be here in two days tops!" Teresa asked.

Charlie sighed sadly as he thought about his older brother.

"We have a number of trainers here that can show you some ways to fight, no way Sneaks would be dumb enough to come alone." Charlie said.

"We should all get started right away." Thomas said and the others agreed.

Minho and Newt were learning how to launch a grappling rope in case of escape.

Teresa was trying to learn Krav Maga, a type of guerrilla fighting.

Frypan was learning how to fly one of the helicopters that they had stationed outside.

"You don't want to do this do you?" Thomas asked Charlie as he leaned against his rifle.

"This is my own brother we are talking about. I don't even know exactly what is left of the old him." Charlie said as he looked out into the Scorch.

"Do know why this happened to him?" Thomas asked.

"He always had a fascination with Grievers. Wanted to know how they acted in certain environments. How much they could eat, and he also wanted to know how quickly the venom could kill you." Charlie explained.

"So he...injected the venom into himself?" Thomas asked in horror.

"No! Like I said, Sneaks isn't dumb. How he got infected is a different story." Charlie said.

"So, is their any other way in which we won't have to kill Sneaks?" Thomas asked.

Charlie sighed again and Thomas was amazed at how much he and Sneaks looked alike, the only thing that was different was Charlie had green eyes instead of red and black...and he wasn't a cannibalistic lunatic.

"Unless Sneaks can miraculously learn right from wrong and stop killing people I'm afraid we are out of luck Thomas." Charlie said.

"I'm sorry." Thomas said.

"Yeah well, it's not like it's your fault." Charlie said with a small chuckle.

"But it is, I worked for WCKD!" Thomas said.

"But you didn't make the Grievers! Sneaks chose his fate, no changing that." Charlie shot back with a glare.

Thomas thought about what Charlie said and put the pieces together "Wait, he always had a fascination with Grievers? He wanted to learn different reactions from them, he worked at WCKD!" Thomas said as he remembered.

Charlie nodded "It's much worse than that Thomas."

He looked at him confused, a tear fell down Charlies cheek.

"Sneaks created the Grievers."

 **Sneaks and Marcus.**

"Let's go you freak!" Marcus yelled as Sneaks looked around the destroyed ruins of the construction building.

Sneaks had Winston by the throat and then he threw him on the ground, the latter gasping for air.

"Where would they be?!" he asked angrily.

"I don't know! How would I know?" Winston shot back.

"Well then you are of no use to me, so, you will be my celebratory dinner for when we capture Thomas and Teresa." Sneaks said with a grin.

"Sir! We found footprints!" a soldier yelled.

Marcus and Sneaks ran up to the soldier who was pointing at the boot shaped print in the ground.

"Well, this is progress." Sneaks said.

"Okay I'll go after them, Sneaks you stay with the prisoner." Marcus said but Sneaks grabbed him and spun him around.

"Not happening!" he said with a glare that was terrifying because of his ink black eyes.

"I'm going your staying!" Marcus barked.

"Over my dead body!" Sneaks shot back.

"That can arranged, your already halfway there!" Marcus said before following the footprints with his men right behind him.

"Boy he sure showed you." Winston said.

A deep rumbling sound came from his throat as he looked at the teen.

"You are just going to let him push you around?!" Winston asked, Sneaks actually snarled at him and shoved him against a destroyed wall.

"Listen! No one and I mean NO ONE! Tells me what to do!" Sneaks said and a black liquid was dripping from his mouth.

Winston looked at the black liquid that was slowly oozing from his mouth.

"Is that...venom?!" Winston asked horrified.

Sneaks' lips curled into a psychotic grin.

"I'm just hungry!" he said and opened his mouth to show his pointed teeth.

"You wouldn't kill the prisoner would you?!" Winston asked as he backed up.

"In...a...heartbeat!" he said his grin getting wider and wider.

"Sneaks!?" a loud voice said, then a soldier came up and saw Sneaks with the venom dripping from his mouth.

"I was sent to watch you and report when the mission is complete." the soldier said.

Sneaks shrieked as he tackled the man and bit down on his arm.

He screamed in pain as the venom went through his blood, turning his veins black like Sneaks'.

Winston gasped in horror as he saw Sneaks bite down on the mans neck and more venom seeped through the mans bloodstream.

The man coughed as he spit up some of the black poison and then his eyes rolled back and he stopped moving.

Sneaks laughed happily as he started to take bites out of the deceased man.

"So, your not going to eat me?" Winston asked.

"Not yet!" Sneaks said as he turned around and blood was covering his face.

Winston gagged and then threw up on the ground.

"Now, unless you have anymore questions..." Sneaks started with a death glare.

Winston looked up at the murderous teenager.

"I have three things to do." he said and dragged Winston by his hair back to the plane.

"What?!" he asked through pain from his hair being yanked.

"One: Raise an army." he said as they got closer to the plane.

"Two: Betray a certain captain!" He continued smiling at the thought as Grieves jumped on his master back.

"A-And...t-three?" Winston asked as they went on to the plane.

Sneaks walked over to the pilot and gave him an order, the plane started up and the cargo door shut.

"Three.." Sneaks started before turning to Winston and grinning again.

"Pay a certain sibling a visit!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Thomas? Thomas?" a voice said.

"Huh? What?" Thomas said groggily as he lifted his head up.

"Come on man I want to show you something." the voice said.

Thomas got up and realized he was wearing a lab coat, he looked up and saw someone leaving the room.

"Wait!" he yelled ignoring his clothes and ran after the unknown figure.

The person was walking down the hall, wait, hall?!

Thomas looked around and it appeared to be a WCKD laboratory.

"Tom boy! Let's go!" the person said and walked over to him.

Thomas saw his face and almost screamed.

"Sneaks?!" he asked as he backed.

"Of course buddy and for the love of god stop calling me that!" Sneaks said.

Thomas saw his eyes and they were emerald green, not black and red. His teeth were straight and white, instead of crooked and stained red.

"You okay Tom boy?" he asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Thomas said hesitantly.

"Anyway I wanted to show you something!" Sneaks said and walked down the hall with Thomas right behind him, just rolling with it.

"Check this out!" he said as they entered a his work space, gadgets and unfinished projects cluttered the tables.

Sneaks snapped his fingers and a small Griever scuttled from under a table and crawled up his thigh.

"Meet Grieves!" Sneaks said with a laugh as the Griever nestled into his combed brown hair.

"What the hell is that!?" Thomas yelled though he didn't know why since he knew exactly what it was.

"Well, you know how Ava wanted us to think of ways to improve the Maze?" Sneaks asked to which Thomas nodded.

"Well, I created a biomechanical organism, I call them Grievers, and Grieves here is the first of many, of course the rest will be much bigger like the size of rhinos." Sneaks said as he pet Grieves on his head.

"How does this improve the Maze?" Thomas asked, why did he keep asking these questions he already knew the answer.

"The larger ones will be sent into the Maze to kill and Gladers that are left in the Maze overnight. See this?" he asked pointing to the tail.

"This has been filled with a strain of Black Mamba venom." Sneaks said with a smile as he placed Grieves on his bed.

"Black Mamba?" Thomas asked.

"The Black Mamba snake is one of the most venomous snakes in existence, it's venom is incredibly lethal, but I acquired a mutated strain of it so I don't even know what it will do. Kill you in five minutes, kill you in ten years, kill you in a week, or maybe just have you in constant pain." Sneaks explained.

"And you want to send these into the Maze?" Thomas asked and Sneaks nodded with a smile.

"Each section will have a certain number of Grievers and trust me it's bad news to screw with one." Sneaks said laughing loudly.

"So what's this little guy for?" Thomas asked as he sat down at his desk and looked at Grieves.

"Probably the only docile Griever in existence, the others would kill even me." Sneaks said as he sat down next to him.

"But, why do you have him you have the mechanics to make them now why keep him?" Thomas asked.

"Three reasons Tom boy!" he said holding up his fingers.

"One: Like I said the only docile one in existence why would I screw that up?" he said with a smile as he stroked Grieves' back.

"Two: Look at this little guy, he's so cute!" he said with a smile as he looked at his creation.

"And the third reason?" Thomas asked.

Sneaks looked around the room to make sure they were alone and then walked over and closed his door.

"This never leaves the room alright?" he asked with a deadly serious look.

Thomas nodded "Of course buddy."

Sneaks walked back over and sat down, letting Grieves crawl up his arm.

"Grieves is the control." he said in a whisper.

"The what?" Thomas asked confused.

"Grieves is the command console whatever happens to him happens to all the other Grievers." Sneaks said.

"What are you talking about?! Command console?" Thomas asked.

"Okay look, if I were to rip out his left front leg then every Griever would lose the function of that leg. If I were to kill Grieves then all the other Grievers would die, see what I mean?" he asked.

Thomas stared at the small Griever in amazement as he let this sink in.

"Why would you make it like that?" Thomas asked.

Sneaks shrugged "In case something happened like the Grievers escaped and attacked WCKD or something along those lines. We needed to have a fail-safe. I'm the only one that can control it too so their's that"

"Dude, I don't know about this." Thomas said as he got up.

Sneaks dropped his smile and looked at him confused "What? We could lose our jobs and if we lose our jobs then Captain Marcus will probably kill us, the guy is nuts!"

"But resorting to killing the Gladers? That's not right!" Thomas said.

"None of this is, but we need to keep doing it to survive." Sneaks said.

"Sneaks listen, this is a good idea Ava will probably go for it. Just, never mention Grieves is the command console alright?" Thomas asked as he looked at the small creature running around his leg.

"Thomas...I promise I will not mention the fail-safe alright now we should probably bring this to Ava." Sneaks said as he picked up Grieves and let him rest on his head.

Thomas nodded and together they walked down the hall to Ava Paige's room, they opened it and Ava was looking out the window.

"Ava? We have something to show you." Sneaks said.

"What is it Sneaks?" Ava asked as she turned around.

"Why call me Sneaks it's not even clever or subtle!" Sneaks whined.

Ava looked up with a smile before she saw Grieves, she gasped and backed up out of her chair.

"What is that thing?!" she yelled.

"A Griever, this is how we improve the Maze!" Sneaks said with a smile as he placed the Griever on her desk.

"This will only attack Gladers and they will be much much bigger than this, this is...just a prototype." Sneaks said.

"They will come out at night and any people in the Maze after it closed will be eaten or poisoned by them." Thomas explained.

Ava leaned in and looked at the half robotic creature.

"Poisoned?" she asked with wide eyes.

"A mutated version of venom from the Black Mamba snake." Sneaks explained.

"Very good work you two!" she said with a smile.

Sneaks and Thomas both let out a sigh of relief as she sat back down.

"I have one question." she said.

Sneaks nodded his head as he picked up Grieves.

"How does one kill a Griever?" she asked.

"By any normal means I guess, stab it in the head would probably be best." Sneaks said uncertainly.

"I want you to make them nearly invincible!" she said with a smile.

"What? Why?!" Thomas and Sneaks asked in unison.

"We need to make this a challenge!" Ava explained.

"It's a challenge already these things will be already nearly impossible to kill and now you want me to make them even more impossible to kill, no Glader would ever make it out!" Sneaks said angrily.

"Not our problem if they survive then we will know." Ava said calmly.

"Your nuts!" Sneaks yelled as he looked at her in disgust.

Ava pressed a button and four guards walked in and grabbed Sneaks.

"What are you doing?!" Sneaks asked.

"If you love your Grievers so much than join them...in the Maze!" she said and they started to drag Sneaks away.

"Thomas! Thomas you know this is wrong! Tell her!" Sneaks pleaded.

Thomas looked uneasy as he looked at the ground.

"This...T-This may be for the best Sneaks." Thomas said softly as he looked away.

Sneaks breathing became shallow as he gave a death glare to his friend.

"I will end you! You hear me? I will kill you if I ever make it out! I swear it!" Sneaks screamed as they started to drag him away.

"Goodbye Sneaks." Ava said calmly.

Sneaks screamed in outrage as they dragged him down the hall.

"IT'S NEAKS! IT'S SAM NEAKS!" he screamed as his yelling faded away.

Thomas shot out of his bed and headbutt someone.

With a grunt they both fell to the ground, Thomas looked over and saw Charlie on the ground with the others standing around him with a look of fear.

His heart was beating so fast he was sure it was actually going to break his ribs.

"Are you okay when we couldn't wake you, we went and got Charlie to try." Teresa said as she knelt down next to Thomas.

Thomas was breathing heavily as the memories came flooding back.

"Thomas? You alright?" Charlie asked.

"I know what Sneaks is planning!"


	6. Chapter 6

His plan was working perfectly, he had already been to three Mazes.

"They won't know what hit them, or rather killed them!" Sneaks said laughing as he and Grieves ran along the top of the fourth Maze.

"Now, where is Section Eight?" he asked himself, the sun had disappeared a long time ago, replaced by the pale moon.

Then he heard a clatter, he turned and saw someone running through the Maze below.

"Well, a snack!" he said as he jumped down the vines that reached the top and quietly crept down.

He hit a cliff and saw the person breathing hard ten feet below him.

He smiled gruesomely as he lowered himself down, but then he stopped when he saw the person.

When he saw...her.

Her dark hair ran down to her shoulders, her skin contrasted his by being sun kissed rather than pale.

Sneaks looked at her intently and wondered what the feeling in his stomach was when he heard a roar in the distance.

She looked over and a Griever was running down the Maze, straight towards her.

She started crying softly and Sneaks saw that her leg was bent, she couldn't move.

Sneaks gulped hard as he looked back at the crying girl and one of his creations heading towards her.

After that he didn't think, he lunged forward and jumped in between the Griever and the girl.

He heard the girl gasp behind him, probably because she saw Grieves on his head.

He looked at the Griever heading toward them and then he grabbed Grieves and held him forward.

"STOP!" he yelled and the Griever slid to a stop in front of Sneaks, baring it's fangs at him.

"Back to your section!" he ordered, the Griever turned around and scuttled away into the darkness.

"T-Thanks!" the girl said.

Sneaks took a deep breath and then turned to face her.

He was instantly lost in her eyes, they were blue and bright like sapphires.

She gasped as she saw his blood red and charcoal black eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she supported herself on her good leg.

"Your...Y-Your not...scared?" he asked her.

She shook her head and hopped over to him, she put a hand on his cheek and despite the cold night air his cheeks erupted with heat.

"I'm intrigued." she said as she looked at his eyes.

She looked at his sharpened teeth and cracked a small smile.

"Who are you? I've never seen you in the Glade before." she asked as she sat down against the wall.

"My name is Sneaks." he said as he sat down next to her.

"Sneaks? That's an uncommon name." she said with a chuckle, he felt his heart stop when she laughed.

"Only name I know. What about you, what's your name?" he asked as he tried to get his heartbeat under ten thousand.

"Sarah." she said as she looked over at Sneaks, he looked back.

Their eyes met and she blushed and turned away, as did Sneaks.

"Why have I never seen you in the Glade?" she asked.

"I'm not from this Maze." he said as he looked up at the moon over their heads.

"Not from this Maze? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I...kinda...may have helped...create the Mazes." he said slowly looking down, waiting for her to slap him and try to leave.

She only remained silent, when he finally looked up she was staring at him confused.

"This is the part where you scream at me for putting you all in here." he suggested.

"Why would I scream at you?" she asked.

"Like I just said, I'm one of the ones that put you all in here." he said.

"Well, look at you. You are my age, you couldn't possibly have been in charge of it." she said.

Sneaks looked at her and saw that her hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, he looked back and realized she was saying something.

"Wait, what?" he asked and she smiled in amusement.

"I said, you said that Sneaks was the only name you knew, people in the Maze remember nothing but their names. Were you put in the Maze?" Sarah asked.

Sneaks took a deep breath before nodding, remembering everything that happened.

"And...this happened to you?" she asked gesturing to his teeth and eyes.

Sneaks nodded.

"How?" she asked.

Sneaks knew how, but he had never shown anyone, and yet, he couldn't help but want to make Sarah happy.

Sneaks grabbed his shirt, glad that he had left his armor in the plane, and pulled it over his head.

She gasped as she looked over his body, they were covered in scars and black marks.

"Are those Griever stings?!" she asked.

Sneaks gulped and nodded.

"How did you survive?" she asked.

"The poison of the Griever is supposed to seep into your bloodstream and slowly kill you, but how can it seep into your bloodstream when it _is_ your blood?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"I was...stung so many times and injected with so much venom that it didn't even have enough time kill me. It became my blood because their was so much inside me." Sneaks explained as he put his shirt back on and brought his legs to his chest.

"Oh my god! That's horrible!" she said and put an arm around him.

On any normal circumstance he would have bit that persons arm clean off, but this was no normal circumstance.

He shuddered as he thought back to that night, the night he was trapped in the Maze and the swarm of Grievers attacked him and stung him over and over again.

He felt something against his cheek, he put his hand against it and pulled back.

A tear.

"Your...crying." she pointed out.

Sneaks actually smiled a little "Thanks, didn't notice."

Sarah smiled too as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you!" she said.

Sneaks was shocked, but eventually he slowly brought his hands up and wrapped them around her.

"I...I didn't...oh god." he said softly as he finally broke down.

Two years he had held in all his emotions, holding them inside his insane rage filled mind.

He sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder, tears pouring out of him, soaking her shirt and his.

"It's okay. It's okay." Sarah said soothingly as she held him close.

He sobbed for what felt like hours, he cried until his eyes hurt and his shirt was soaked all the way through.

"The stings...changed me!" he said, his voice breaking.

Sarah pulled back and they stared at each other in silence for a long time.

Sneaks got his breathing under control and then he put his head back against the cool stone of the Maze.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as she scooted closer to him.

"Just did." he said with a smile.

Sarah hit his shoulder playfully and Sneaks cracked a smile.

"How did you make that Griever leave?" she asked curiously.

Sneaks smiled a little wider and then he gave a sharp whistle, it echoed throughout the Maze.

A small roar was heard and eventually Grieves found his way to Sneaks.

"Oh my god!" Sarah yelled.

"It's okay, it's okay! This is Grieves, he's tamed." Sneaks said quickly when he saw the look of fear on her face.

"This scared off the big Griever?" Sarah asked.

"I really hate to say this, but I actually created the Grievers and Grieves is the control console to all of them." Sneaks explained.

Sarah leaned in a little and reached a hand out to the small Griever.

Grieves crawled onto Sneak's lap and Sarah started to pet him.

Grieves made a small sound almost like a purr.

"Looks like someone else likes you too." Sneaks said with a smile.

"Likes me?" Sarah asked as she looked at the Glader with a fondness.

"Um...well...you know...I..." Sneaks stammered as he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him.

Sarah leaned over and kissed his cheek making his face heat up.

"I like you too." she whispered softly.

"Even with these?" he asked pointing to his eyes and teeth.

Sarah smiled as she hugged him again.

"Even with those." she said into his ear.

Sneaks smiled and felt a few more tears at his eyes.

Sarah and Sneaks stayed like that for a long time until they heard a loud roar and they pulled away remembering where they were.

"Right! Listen I can get you out of here. Do you want to come with me?" Sneaks asked.

Sarah was shocked as she registered what Sneaks said.

"Do you?" he asked again.

Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Come on, we can't go the way I came, too dangerous. Come on we'll go out the regular way." Sneaks said and grabbed her hand.

He picked up Grieves "Take us to the exit Grieves."

Grieves perked up and then started scuttling away into the Maze.

They got up but then Sarah fell on the ground.

"Shuck! Your leg, I forgot!" Sneaks said and then before she could speak he picked her up bridal style and started running after his Griever.

He ran for a long time until they came to the Griever entrance that he had escaped through when he was in the Maze.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked as she saw the sweat on his head.

"I'm fine." he said breathing heavily as he looked into the room and saw a large amount of Grievers.

"Grieves? Make them part!" he said and Grieves crawled over to the monsters and made a small roar.

The Grievers roared back and then they parted for Sneaks.

"Come on Grieves!" Sneaks said and ran up to the opened entrance.

"Hang on!" he said and held Sarah tightly before jumping in, Grieves right behind him.

He heard Sarah screaming until he finally found the door and kicked it open, lights flickered on to reveal the hallway.

"It's okay, your okay. You'll be fine." Sneaks said as they walked into the lab that looked so much like the lab he worked at before his time in the Maze.

"Let me see if I can find something for your leg." Sneaks said as he placed her on the table.

He searched the cabinets and and everything but the best he could do was create a makeshift splint for her leg.

"Any better?" he asked as she flexed her leg.

"A little. Thanks so much." Sarah said smiling.

Sneaks smiled too and brushed some hair out of her face.

Then the door burst open and a number of WCKD soldiers ran in.

Grieves gave a whimper and ran under a table as they all ran in guns ready.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Sneaks demanded.

The soldiers grabbed both of them, they both resisted and struggled.

"Let go of me!" Sneaks ordered baring his teeth.

They got hold of Sarah and dragged her out.

"Sneaks!" Sarah screamed as she was taken away.

He growled and then head butt the man behind him, breaking his nose.

He bit into another's neck and then punched another. He clawed at another soldier and ran for the exit.

"SARAH!" Sneaks screamed as he chased after her.

"Sneaks!" her voice was far away.

He saw the men and ran at top speed then he tackled one of the soldiers, sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

"Look out!" Sarah screamed.

Sneaks looked up just in time to get a gun to the face.

Sneaks fell to the ground out cold, the soldiers grabbed his legs and they dragged him away.

The last thing Sneaks remembered before passing out was Sarah's distorted voice calling his name.

Then nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait! That little Griever he had with him controls other Grievers?" Minho asked as they all sat around a table.

"And something tells me even in his insane state, he still knows that." Thomas said.

"So, he uses that little thing to build up an army!" Newt said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That settles it, we need to kill that Griever!" Charlie said as he sat back into his chair.

"He keeps it with him wherever he goes! How are we supposed to get close to it without him murdering us?" Teresa asked.

They thought about this for awhile before the door burst open.

Frypan and another soldier ran in both injured.

"We have company guys!" Frypan said as he put his hand against the cut on his head.

Charlie grabbed his gun and ran out the door with the others behind him.

They ran out onto a balcony where they saw a large amount of WCKD soldiers firing at Charlies men, who were retaliating.

"Shit! This is bad!" Charlie said as he saw that his men were retreating.

"What do we do?!" Thomas asked as they started running.

"You guys get out of here!" Charlie said before running down one direction with his men.

"We want to help!" Teresa yelled.

"You will by getting out of here we can't risk you getting captured! GO!" Charlie yelled.

Thomas sighed and went the other way, the others with him.

They ran up some stairs and opened a hatch above them.

When they got out they were in another building, sunlight poured over them through the broken windows.

"Come on!" Thomas said.

"Not so fast!" a voice behind them said.

They turned and a large man was standing there with a gun to Charlies head, he was badly injured.

Thomas recognized him from his returning memories "Captain Marcus."

Marcus smiled at the recognition as he pushed the gun closer to Charlie.

"You have been a real thorn in WCKD's side Thomas. You know what we promised Sneaks, that he gets to kill you! Too bad I'll kill him." Marcus said laughing.

"Probably not the best idea to lie to a psychotic killer that is also a cannibal." Newt pointed out.

Marcus growled and then fired at Newt.

He screamed in pain as the bullet went through his leg, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Minho helped him up and kept him balanced off of his foot.

"Doesn't matter because he isn't here!" Marcus said as he put the gun against Charlies head again.

"Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to force you!?" he asked.

"Don't listen to him!" Charlie said before Marcus smacked the gun into his face, knocking him onto the ground.

Marcus smiled as he held the gun to Charlie and cocked it.

Then they heard the familiar sound of a plane engine.

They all shot to ground before they even saw the plane.

It crashed through the building and stopped a little ways outside of said building.

The cargo door slid down and someone stumbled out as if they were drunk.

"Come on!" he yelled.

"Winston?" Thomas asked as they started towards the plane.

They saw Marcus and Charlie both on the ground groaning.

Charlie started to get up and Thomas helped him and leaned against him for support.

They all climbed into the plane and shut the doors.

"When did you learn how to fly a plane?" Minho asked.

"Just now." Winston said.

"Okay, I can actually fly this thing!" Charlie said and got into the cockpit with Winston.

The engine started and they felt it moving, so they quickly strapped themselves into the seats.

Minho was bandaging up Newts leg and Newt was blushing every time Minho touched him.

"They would be really cute together." Teresa whispered to Thomas.

"Wait, they aren't together?" Thomas joked with a snicker.

"Actually we are." Minho said without looking up.

Thomas and Teresa both stopped and looked at them.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Me and Minho are together." Newt said as he rested his leg on Minhos lap.

"When did this happen?!" Teresa asked excitedly.

"The other day when we were training, it just sort of...happened." Minho said.

Teresa was grinning like a lunatic and Thomas was laughing loudly.

"Didn't really see that coming." Frypan said looking shocked.

They all laughed.

 **Back at WCKD.**

Sneaks shook his head as he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Well, look who's awake!" a voice said.

Sneaks looked up and saw a guy with short cropped black hair standing there.

"Danny, what a pleasant surprise!" Sneaks said grinning wildly as he looked the man over hungrily.

"Don't even think about eating me! You won't even be able to." Danny said as he walked over to him.

Sneaks scoffed and then moved his hands only to find them shackled to the wall.

"Clever thinking, then again you always were a clever one Danny!" Sneaks said with a glare.

Danny walked over to him smiling evilly.

"So, as you can see, your are totally trapped." he said as he move closer.

Sneaks moved his head in an attempt to bite him but he moved away.

"Nice try." he said as he laughed and walked to the door.

"Now, time to go check on the girl." he said with a knowing look.

"If you hurt her I swear you will regret it!" Sneaks yelled.

"What are you going to do about it? You are trapped." Danny said right before going rigid and then falling onto the ground.

"O...kay?" Sneaks said to himself as he looked at the unconscious man in front of him.

Then Grieves jumped out from behind the door his tail retracting the stinger.

"Yes! That's my boy!" Sneaks said as Grieves crawled on the wall and snapped the chains with his tail.

"Come on!" Sneaks said as he started out the door.

He heard a girl screaming and he knew it was Sarah.

He ran down the hall as fast as he could, the screams getting louder and louder.

He found the door and whipped it open and saw Sarah, a man was about to inject something into her.

Sneaks growled and ran up to the man, grabbed the needle and shoved it into his chest.

The mans eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed with the needle still in him.

"Sarah? Sarah?!" Sneaks yelled and she looked over and they stared into each others eyes.

"Sneaks!" she said and hugged him.

He hugged her back and then Sneaks' vision went fuzzy and he fell to the ground dazed.

He heard Sarah screaming his name.

Sneaks looked up as his vision cleared he saw Danny with a gun and a few soldiers holding Sarah.

"This ends now! Take her to Marcus!" he ordered and they dragged her away.

Sneaks got up and glared at Danny, ready to kill him.

Danny looked over and laughed, then raised his gun.

"I told you, you won't win!" Danny said not noticing what was slowly creeping behind him.

Sneaks grinned wickedly "Your right I won't but he will."

Danny turned and screamed as the large Griever tail grabbed him and pulled him up into the vents.

Then he heard explosions from all around the facility, Grieves had sent all the Grievers from the Mazes to attack WCKD so he could save Sneaks.

"God I'm good!" Sneaks said as he and Grieves ran after the soldiers to save Sarah.

He saw a guard in his way, he lifted his gun to fire but Sneaks grabbed the gun and swung it into the mans head.

He dropped the gun and kept running through the facility he saw Grievers running through attacking soldiers.

He broke through a door and saw a helicopter lifting off with Sarah tied up in it.

"Shit! Now how am I supposed to get her?!" Sneaks groaned before he heard a roar behind him.

He turned and saw his army of Grievers, awaiting his command.

"Oh, duh!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Charlie, why are we stopping?" Winston asked as the plane hit the ground and slid to a stop.

"We need to refuel I'll check the hold and see if their is any fuel below." Charlie said before opening a hatch and crawling down.

Winston got up and opened the cargo door, then walked out of the cockpit.

The others were all getting up to exit the plane, bright sunlight poured into the plane.

They all walked out and realized they were in an airfield, a few military trucks were passing by.

"CHARLIE!" Thomas yelled.

The young teen came out of the hold a few seconds later his hands a little scraped.

"Where are we?" Thomas asked.

"Well, because Base One went down we are at command base. You should all be safe here." Charlie explained.

"That's what you said about the other base." Frypan mumbled.

"We still got out alive!" Newt pointed out as he leaned on Minho because of his leg.

"Exactly!" Charlie said as a truck came up with a bunch of plane fuel.

"You guys get in I'll repair the plane." Charlie said with a lopsided grin.

They all got in the truck and left Charlie with a few soldiers to fix the plane.

They came up to a building that was filled with guards and soldiers.

"Welcome!" a voice said and a large man with blonde hair in a crew cut walked over to them and helped them down.

Thomas saw him and got an immediate suspicion because he seemed vaguely familiar.

"I'm Craig Fornes, General of this unit." he said as he lead them down a hallway and into a room.

"Now, what have you learned, what is after you and who from WCKD is after you?" Fornes asked.

"Captain Marcus from WCKD and I'm sure you know by now, Sneaks." Thomas said.

"Yes I know about Sneaks." Fornes said as he sat back into his chair.

"Yes, but that is the least of our worries right now we need to stop Marcus!" Teresa said.

"Of course, of course, but I'm afraid you can't." Fornes said and pulled out a gun.

"You have got to be shucking me!" Minho said.

Fornes laughed as a few soldiers walked in and aimed their guns.

"Captain Marcus, why would I kill my own brother!?" Fornes said with a grin.

"Of course, no that makes total sense given our history out of the Maze!" Newt said pissed.

"Men, take aim!" Fornes said just as they heard a yelp, they turned and found a gun on the ground, another yelp and they turned to see another.

"What the..." Fornes started but was cut off.

Just then the room exploded and everyone was thrown free.

Thomas and the others got up coughing and cut up, then they all ran out the doors not caring about the General.

They ran out into the airfield and found an interesting scene.

Hundreds of Grievers were attacking the base and all of the soldiers.

Then Sneaks walked out of the plane wearing his armor and holding Charlie by the neck.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Sneaks screamed as he held Charlie up in the air.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Charlie gasped from the tight grip.

"Come on little brother, help me out here!" Sneaks growled.

Thomas ran up to them stopped in front of them "SAM!"

Sneaks looked up with a shocked expression at the sound of his name.

"Sam Neaks, that was your name." Thomas said with his hands up to show he had no weapon.

Sneaks grinned as he threw Charlie towards them, crashing into Teresa and Frypan.

"Well, look who finally remembered!" Sneaks said laughing loudly.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I should have stood up for you!" Thomas said.

"Pain! So much PAIN!" Sneaks screamed towards the sky.

"I'm sorry!" Thomas said and would have said more but a Griever picked him up, causing him to scream.

"STOP!" Sneaks ordered and the Griever released Thomas, though not gently, he slammed onto the ground.

Thomas looked up coughing and saw Sneaks standing above him glaring at him.

"I'll make you a deal." Sneaks said through grit teeth.

Thomas nodded as his head spun.

Sneaks knelt down and came face to face with him.

"You help me find a girl that WCKD took and I won't eat you..." Sneaks began.

"Deal! Deal!" Thomas said.

"Right now." Sneaks finished with a grin.

Thomas gulped hard before nodding, then they heard a bunch of guns cocking.

They all looked up and saw Fornes with his men aiming their guns at them.

"Well, well, well, little Craig! How are you?" Sneaks asked as he walked over to the general.

"Not bad Sneaks!" Fornes said with a grin as he raised his gun.

"None of that, let's settle this how we used to Craig! As kids!" Sneaks said with a growl.

Craig lowered the gun "No shirts?"

"No shoes." Sneaks said with a nod.

"No guns."

"No men."

"Fists only."

"No armor."

Both men grinned as they lowered their weapons.

"Men don't fire!" Craig ordered.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Sneaks yelled and the Grievers all stopped and released everything in their mouths.

Craig kicked off his boots and handed his guns to his men.

Sneaks took off his armor and let it drop on the ground, then unstrapped his sword and rifle.

Craig took off his armor and then his shirt, then he held up his fists ready to fight.

Sneaks tore off his shirt and then kicked off his shoes.

He saw that Craig looked a little scared, probably because of all the venom marks on his chest, back, and stomach.

He heard all the others gasp as they saw his body.

"You remember the rules right?" Sneaks asked.

"What rules?" Fornes asked.

Sneaks punched him in the chin then he kicked his stomach.

"THEIR AREN'T ANY!" Sneaks yelled laughing.

Fornes growled as he spun and kicked Sneaks in the leg, causing him to fall on his back.

Both men got up and started punching each other, kicking each other, or trying to claw the others eyes out.

Eventually they both backed up, breathing hard.

"The Maze helped you, I'll give you that!" Fornes said.

Sneaks growled and then roared, actually roared and it did not sound human, it sounded exactly like the roar of a Griever.

He jumped on top of Fornes and bit down hard on his skull.

Craig screamed as he backed away but the damage was done, black venom was slowly seeping into his head.

Fornes staggered for a bit before collapsing, groaning.

"GRIEVERS! CONTINUE!" Sneaks yelled and all the Grievers continued their rampage.

Craigs men screamed and retreated as the Grievers attacked them.

Sneaks grabbed his shirt and his shoes, then all of his other equipment and pushed the others out of his way, towards the plane.

"Let's go! My Grievers will follow us!" Sneaks yelled as he walked onto the now fixed plane.

The others quickly scrambled inside after him.

"Charlie get this thing off the ground!" Sneaks ordered.

Charlie nodded not wanting to piss off his insane brother.

The plane started and took off.

They all buckled themselves in, except for Sneaks who had put his armor back on.

"So who are we looking for exactly?" Minho asked.

Sneaks gave him a death glare before looking out the window.

"My...girlfriend." he mumbled.

"What?!" Everyone said as they looked at him.

"Sarah! My girlfriend!" he growled as he stared each one of them down.

They all looked away, not meeting his black eyes.

"No more questions!" he said and then opened a hatch, then went down into the cargo hold.

Sneaks looked around at the small room of supplies and then he took off his armor and layed down on the ground.

He thought back to the day he went nuts, the day his life changed.

He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

 _"Alex, we need to get back to the Glade!" Sam said as they ran through the Maze._

 _"I just want to see the Griever entrance!" Alex said with a growl as they kept running._

 _"It's sunset we'll be lucky to make it NOW! I'm the Keeper of the Runners and I say we should go!" Sam said until he heard a growl behind them._

 _Alex shook as he turned around and looked past the Keeper, who was standing as still as possible._

 _"I really hate you sometimes Alex. RUN!" Sam yelled and they both took off trying to find the way back._

 _Sam looked back and saw the Griever coming right for them, roaring and whipping it's metal tail in the air._

 _"Shuck! Go, go, go go!" Sam yelled as he pushed Alex farther._

 _"Here, it's near here!" Alex said as they turned a corner and saw the Glade in front of them, the doors closing and the Gladers all shouting for them._

 _"Run you idiot!" Sam screamed as he saw the Griever right behind them._

 _Sam saw that they weren't going to make it, so he grabbed Alex and with all his strength threw him as far as he could through the doors._

 _Alex slid against the stone and slammed into the group of Gladers, then the doors shut._

 _Sam jumped to the side and the Griever slammed into the stone so hard that blood shot out of it's mouth, then it collapsed._

 _Sam was breathing hard as he looked at the dead creature in front of him._

 _He looked around and he could hear roaring in the distance._

 _"Shuck!" he said quietly and started off into the Maze._

 _He was walking and he heard a creaking and growling coming from behind him._

 _He turned and saw about twenty Grievers crawling towards him._

 _Sam gasped and then gave a small whimper as he looked at the vines against the walls._

 _Sam jumped and grabbed the vines, then he started to climb to get away from the Grievers._

 _He was about halfway up when he felt something grab his foot._

 _He only had time to gasp before he was dragged down against the wall, the vines cutting up his skin as he slid down, trying to grab anything to slow his fall._

 _He almost hit the ground but another Griever tail grabbed him and lifted him in the air._

 _Sam was slammed against the wall, his back scraping against the stone._

 _All of the tails of the Grievers opened up to reveal the stingers._

 _"No! No! No!" Sam screamed as all of the Grievers thrust their tails forward._

 _Sam probably screamed, he also probably laughed as he was repeatedly stabbed and injected with the venom._

 _He was pressed against the walls for hours as pain flooded over him._

 _Eventually the Grievers let him go and he saw the sun began poking through the clouds, he could hear the door_

 _He chuckled evilly as he stared at the sun above him, he looked at his arms and saw the black lines as his veins._

 _He also realized that his memory was beginning to come back, though he had never taken the Serum._

 _"Venom works the same!" he said to himself as he got up._

 _He heard a clattering and he turned and saw Alex running._

 _"Sam?! Your alive?!" Alex said with a smile as he ran up to his best friend._

 _He stopped dead when he saw his eyes and all of the holes in his shirt._

 _"You...You were stung!" Alex said as he backed up a little._

 _Sam started towards his friend grinning wickedly._

 _"Oh, so much worse than that." Sam said as he licked his lips._

 _"S-Sam?" Alex said as he backed up some more._

 _"Sam?! Oh, no not Sam anymore! Just call me Sneaks!" he said with an evil look in his eyes that were slowly turning red._

 _"S-S-Sneaks?" Alex asked as Sneaks got closer._

 _"My, you look absolutely delicious!" Sneaks said and then lunged forward and tackled his friend._

 _"Sam stop! It's me, your friend! Alex, it's Alex!" he screamed as Sneaks licked his lips._

 _"Yes, and you are the reason I'm like this!" Sneaks said and then bit down on his friends neck._

 _He heard Alex screaming and howling in pain, but he kept on biting._

 _Eventually Sneaks got up off of his deceased best friend and looked around._

 _The view came right in front of his face then he bared his now sharp teeth and lunged forward._

Sneaks shot up in a sweat, breathing heavily, he looked around and remembered where he was.

Sneaks saw a mirror on the ground and saw his reflection.

He saw his eyes were green, not red and black.

Sneaks gasped as he shook his head and then looked again, his eyes were back to red.

Sneaks was still breathing heavily as he looked out the window and saw it was nighttime.

He put on his armor and then opened the hatch to go up.

He looked at the mirror one last time to make sure that his eyes weren't green again.

They weren't, he sighed and then crawled up the hatch.

Thinking about the dream.

 **Please Review! I live for Reviews! I want to know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sneaks opened the hatch and crawled up to see that everyone was asleep, even his younger brother.

"Who the shuck is flying?" Sneaks said to himself.

He walked over to the cockpit and opened it, Thomas was sitting there looking out into the night sky.

"Who the hell taught you to fly?!" Sneaks asked.

Thomas looked back and whimpered as he saw the insane man behind him.

"Calm down shuck face!" Sneaks said as he shut the door, then sat down next to Thomas and leaned back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Thomas asked.

"If it's about my girlfriend you are going out the window!" Sneaks said with a glare.

"No, it's not that! It's just...you knew you were stung, you can control yourself, well, kind of." Thomas started.

"So?!" Sneaks asked as he frowned and looked out the window.

"Well, why didn't you ever take the Serum? You knew it would help." Thomas asked.

"Your an idiot you know that?! I can't take the Serum cause it would kill me!" Sneaks said looking back at his old friend.

"Why would it kill you?" he asked.

Sneaks looked at him as if he was the crazy one "Are you jacked or something?! The Griever venom is my blood!"

"So...all of those marks are..." Thomas trailed off.

"I swear I will eat you right now! Yes, the Serum would take out the venom and then I would have no blood and I would die because I was injected with so much venom that it became my blood! No help from you!" Sneaks said as he looked out the window again.

"I'm sorry for what I did Sam. I really am!" Thomas said as he hit the auto pilot and turned to him.

"If you think that apologizing will make everything between us better I'm crashing the plane." Sneaks said turning to face him.

"I don't I just wanted to say I'm sorry." he said looking down.

"And you think I'll have a change of heart and not kill you? Nice try, I'm gonna slow roast you over a fire!" Sneaks said as he sat back.

"What?!" Thomas asked scared out of his mind.

"Two years. Two shucking years I have been wanting to kill you, do you know what I did to my Glade? I murdered them, including my best friend Alex!" Sneaks said.

"And...you regret it?" Thomas asked cautiously.

"Of course I regret it!" he said as he looked at Thomas in disgust as if he couldn't believe he asked that.

"But, you didn't seem like you regretted anything a few days ago. Why are you suddenly feeling regret of killing people? You looked like you really liked it, almost loved it! Now who's had a change of heart?" Thomas asked.

Sneaks didn't answer he only looked back out the window and stared into the night sky.

"Shut the shuck up!" Sneaks said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Do you love her?" Thomas asked before he walked out.

"What?!" Sneaks asked gritting his teeth and turning around.

"Well, you seem like your going to a lot of trouble to get her, and Sam Neaks never did find the girl of his dreams before he was thrown into the Maze. So, do you think you love her?" Thomas asked.

Sneaks stared at him for a very long time, then he sighed and turned around to face the door.

"More than you know Tom boy." he said and walked out the door.

He walked over to Minho who was fast asleep and had Newt sleeping next to him.

"Get up!" he said in a harsh whisper and shook him.

Minho cracked open his eye and looked into his red and black ones.

Minho jumped a little when he saw Sneaks.

"Relax, get in the cockpit and fly with Thomas, alright? Go!" he said and Minho nodded and then carefully got Newt off of him without waking him.

Minho stretched and then walked into the cockpit, then he shut the door.

Sneaks sighed and then crawled back into the cargo hold where he saw his armor laying on the ground.

 _"Kill them!"_ a voice said.

Sneaks turned and saw a long mirror at the end of the room.

 _"Kill them all!"_ his reflection said but he had not said it himself.

"What the..." he said but his reflection didn't copy his movements.

 _"Come on, what are you waiting for?! Kill them all now!"_ it said.

"Who are you?" Sneaks asked.

 _"I'm you! I'm the better you! I'm the Sneaks version of you!"_ the reflection said.

"What?" he asked.

The reflection pointed to another mirror, he looked over and saw his eyes were white and green, but when he turned to look at the reflection it was Sneaks.

"What is this!?" he asked backing up.

 _"Come on Sam, you know exactly what this is! You tell me, your the smart one after all!"_ Sneaks said with a grin.

Sam gulped hard as he looked at his reflection that wasn't his reflection.

"I...I've manifested two versions of myself in my mind. One that's evil and one that's good." Sam said pointing to Sneaks then himself.

Sneaks clapped slowly _"Bravo! Give the man a medal!"_ he said laughing hysterically.

 _"See, you've gone soft Sam. You have your chance to kill Thomas right now and yet, you make a deal with him to get a girl. Odds are he will betray you, he's already done that before, or did you forget what happened in the Glade, what you did to Alex? What we did to Gladers!?"_ Sneaks said grinning victoriously.

"I will never forget what I did to my friends! But I want to forget you!" Sam said angrily as he looked at his insane side.

 _"You can't forget me, everyone has a Sneaks side, yours was just unlocked to it's full potential!"_ Sneaks said not dropping his evil smirk.

Sam put his hands to his ears as Sneaks started laughing hysterically.

"Stop it! Leave me alone! Stop!" Sam yelled at the reflection.

 _"You can't get rid of me! I'm you! What can you do!"_ Sneaks screamed as he laughed.

Sam looked up and then grabbed the chest plate of his armor, then he hurled it right at the mirror.

Sneaks gasped as the armor went through the mirror and shattered it to thousands of shards.

Sam was breathing hard as he fell back in relief, he looked to his side and saw his reflection, it was his old self. Green eyes, white teeth, tan skin.

"It's gone, it's gone, it's gone, it's gone!" he said softly as he curled up in a ball.

Then he heard the laughter echo through the room.

He looked up and saw one of the shards of the broken mirror had the reflection of Sneaks, grinning wildly.

 _"You can only suppress me! I'll still be in your mind Sam and you can't control me! I can control you though!"_ he said laughing and as if on cue Sam got a massive headache.

Sam gulped hard as the reflection turned back to his old self.

"I've gone insane, I'm still insane!" Sam said as he hugged himself and rocked back and forth on the ground.

All the memories came flooding back to him except this time he felt what he should have felt instead of what Sneaks felt.

He felt sadness and guilt as Sneaks had only felt anger and joy.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" he said softly as he got up and sat down on one of the cargo boxes, shaking and breathing heavily.

 _"No your not!"_ a voice sang in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**I had help with this chapter half credit goes to QueenofEternity.**

"We need more fuel or else this plane is going down!" Charlie yelled as he wrestled with the controls the plane was slowly losing altitude.

They had heard Sneaks screaming earlier but they didn't dare go down into the cargo hold by fear of being eaten.

"Everyone out, grab a parachute and jump!" Charlie yelled as he grabbed his own and hit the cargo button.

Thomas grabbed two and then jumped down into the cargo hold.

"Sneaks?! We need to get off this plane!" Thomas yelled into the darkness.

"Go!" he heard Sneaks yell from the darkness.

"You need to come with us!" Thomas yelled back.

"GO!" he screamed and then he saw his silhouette coming towards him, Thomas threw one of the parachutes and then climbed back up.

Frypan, Winston, Newt, and Minho were already jumping, Charlie was helping Teresa with her parachute.

 _BANG!_

They looked out the window and saw one of the engines on fire, Charlie finished helping her and then she jumped out of the plane.

"Thomas, your next!" Charlie said and helped him get his parachute on.

Just before he jumped Sneaks appeared out of nowhere, not wearing his armor, and threw Charlie against the wall.

"SNACK TIME!" he yelled with a grin as he started towards his younger brother.

Thomas grabbed Sneaks and tried to pull him away, he turned and punched him in the throat, Thomas dropped to his knees as he clutched his throat in pain.

Sneaks looked at him his eyes red and black though the red seemed lighter, almost pink.

"Get off my plane!" Sneaks said and pulled the cord on on his chute, Thomas gasped as his parachute shot out while he was still in the plane.

He felt a massive force and he was propelled out of the plane, he was sure he got whiplash.

"Sam this isn't you!" Charlie yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Oh, but it is dear brother!" Sneaks said with a grin as he grabbed his brother and threw him against the controls, sparks shot everywhere and his parachute was ripped.

"I tried to fight it, but it is just so beautiful to kill!" he screamed with delight as he looked up to the ceiling and laughed maniacally.

Charlie saw his chance and he shot towards his brother at full speed, he slammed into him and they both were launched out of the plane just as it collided with a building and exploded.

Sneaks cackled as they fell to the ground, he opened his parachute and let go of his brother.

"Bye, bye little brother!" Sneaks screamed with a grin as he saw Charlie fall to his death.

He hit the ground and the parachute fell on top of him, he took off the parachute and looked up at the burning building that held the remains of the plane...and his armor.

Sneaks smiled viciously as he looked at the flames then he got a skull splitting headache.

He fell to the ground and started sobbing.

"My brother! Oh god Charlie!" Sam screamed as the Sneaks side of him retreated into his mind.

 _"You can't fight me Sam!"_ Sneaks said in his mind.

"Your...Your a monster!" Sam said softly as he sat down and cried over the loss of his only family.

 _"We are a monster, after all you were the one who committed fratricide."_ Sneaks growled in his head.

"I would never do that!" Sam said with a shaky voice.

Sam heard a sound and he felt sand hit his hair, he looked up and standing in front of him, wearing the bone armor, was Sneaks.

"What? What?!" Sam asked as he stood up and became level with his crazy side.

"You see! You can't control me Sam, just like when we killed Alex and every other Glader that crossed our path. Just give up and let me take over Sam!" Sneaks said with a grin showing his blood stained teeth.

Sam shook his head as he had his head between his legs and shook violently.

He heard Sneaks growl in annoyance and then he looked up to see that he was gone.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here!" a voice behind him said.

Sam turned and saw Captain Marcus standing there with a gun to Sarah's head, an army of soldiers had their guns aimed at him.

"Sarah!" he said and stepped forward but the soldiers cocked their guns.

"Don't even think about it!" Marcus said and he had a scar across his face, probably from a Griever.

"Why do this?" Sam asked as he saw some sand moving towards them.

"You are too unpredictable, though we have a weakness, the girl you love." Marcus said as the Grievers slowly and silently rose from the sand and approached the soldiers.

"Well, we had a nice run Sneaks, but this is goodbye!" he said and cocked his gun.

Then the Grievers charged his men, Marcus looked back and Sam took this advantage to grab Sarah and run as fast as he could.

"Come on!" he said and they ducked into a building.

Once they were sure they weren't being followed they dropped on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Hey, I found you." Sam said with a smile.

Sarah turned and smiled too, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad you came for me." Sarah said as they got up.

"SAM!" Thomas' voice came up from down the hall.

Sam suddenly got a headache and he knew what was coming.

"Sarah run!" he yelled as he clutched his head in pain.

"I don't..." she started but Sam cut her off.

"RUN!" Sam screamed as he fell back.

She started running down the hall and she saw Sneaks running after her with a hungry stare.

She gasped, that was not the guy she fell for.

She turned a corner and ran right into a blonde teenager.

Sneaks turned the corner too and Frypan punched his lights out.

Sneaks fell flat on his back and didn't move.

"Thank god he didn't get you!" Teresa said with a sigh.

"Tie him up until we figure this out." Thomas said throwing rope to Minho, he nodded and tied his hands and feet.

"What's wrong with him?" Sarah asked.

"You must be Sarah." Newt said and she nodded.

"How do I put this delicately..." Minho started.

"Your boyfriends insane!" Winston said as he helped pick up the knocked out teen.

Sarah was breathing hard as they all walked into a conference room.

"He can't be that insane." Sarah said.

"He...has done some pretty bad things, but they were not his fault." Thomas said cautiously.

Sarah shook her head as she looked at her...boyfriend? At least that's what she considered him to be.

"I don't care what he's done, so don't tell me. Please." she begged as she took his hand.

They all nodded as they gathered around the table.

"Marcus is close by. I don't think we can escape him this time." Minho said.

Thomas nodded as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Guys? I have a plan." he said and they all looked to him.

"One way or another this ends tonight!"

 **Again half credit to QueenofEternity! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The final chapter is here! I thank all who read this story and please review what you think.**

Marcus walked into the building holding his side in pain as a Griever had stabbed his side, before his men were slaughtered.

"THOMAS!" Marcus screamed as he limped down the hall, holding his 44. Magnum in his other hand.

"I know you are here!" he yelled and he heard his voice echo through the building.

Then he heard the sound of someone running behind him, he turned and fired a bullet, only to have it hit the wall.

"Damn!" he said and limped toward the bullet hole, he looked down the hall and saw Minho running down the hall.

He raised the gun and fired another shot, nailing Minho right in the back.

"Got you!" Marcus said victoriously and ran to the injured teenager.

"Thought you could escape me!?" he said laughing.

He kicked the teen and he rolled over and Marcus screamed at his face.

It was a skeleton, their was no skin only bone.

"What?! What the hell!?" Marcus said as he backed up from the skeleton.

He turned and he screamed again, Teresa and Winston were running toward him and slowly they melted into a large spider.

"What is going on!?" Marcus screamed as he fired two more shots at the spider but nothing happened.

 **Everyone's POV.**

"That venom really did a number on him." Thomas said as they watched Marcus screaming and fire four bullets into the air.

"I thought the venom was supposed to make you want to kill the Gladers. Not see illusions and go crazy." Minho said.

"Obviously you've never been stung." a voice behind them said.

They all turned and Sam was sitting up his eyes more of pink than blood red, and his iris more of grey than black.

"Sam?" Thomas asked.

"Yes Tom boy. Before you all start asking questions let me explain. I'm crazy, and I have manifested two versions of myself, good and evil. The good side is me, Sam Neaks, while the bad side is Sneaks the crazy shuck that has been after you guys. Now I will take questions." Sam said.

"What's up with Marcus?" Winston asked.

"Ah, you see when I created the Grievers I made it so if I was ever to take control of the Grievers, the venom would become a hallucinogenic poison, so everyone would become like me. Absolutely insane!" Sam said with a chuckle.

"That's...insane." Newt said and laughed at that.

Marcus screamed in the other room and started banging against the glass.

"Sam? Your name is Sam?" Sarah asked as she walked over to him cautiously.

Sam nodded as they looked at each other.

"And...your still you?" she asked.

Sam smiled "I'm still me." he said softly.

Sarah grabbed him and pushed their lips together, when she pulled away Sam looked shocked but eventually he broke into a large grin.

"That was unexpected." Winston said.

"Shut up!" Sam said with a laugh as they helped him out of bound hands and feet.

"Kill them all!" Marcus screamed as he broke through the glass.

"Everyone run!" Sam yelled and they all ran out the door.

Marcus looked as crazy as Sneaks as he started after them screaming incoherently.

"Shuck! He's gaining!" Thomas yelled and he felt something leave his pocket.

"Keep running!" Sam said and then cut a corner down another hall, Marcus followed him.

Thomas stopped and realized what was missing from his pocket, then he realized what Sam was planning.

"Sam! No!" Thomas yelled and went after him.

Marcus was running after Sam and waving his gun, his eyes looking at the teen with a hungry stare.

Marcus licked his lips as he started to gain on Sam, until suddenly someone tackled him and brought him to the ground.

Marcus growled viciously as he turned and grabbed Thomas who was on top of him.

"I'm so hungry!" Marcus yelled as he opened his mouth.

"Tom boy!" Sam yelled as he saw that Marcus was holding him against the ground.

Marcus turned and grabbed his gun, he aimed it at Sam and fired twice.

The bullets sailed through his shoulder and leg, Sam screamed in pain as he fell.

"Sam!" Thomas yelled as he saw Marcus turn back and he saw that his eyes were turning red and black, just like Sneaks.

"You look delicious!" Marcus said licking his lips hungrily.

At that he opened his mouth and bit down into his shoulder, Thomas screamed in pain as he felt the teeth break the skin.

Then a miracle happened, Sam appeared ignoring the two bullets in him and grabbed Marcus by the neck and yanked him back, causing him to release Thomas.

"Tom boy! Get out of here!" Sam yelled as he swung around and kicked Marcus in the leg.

"I'm not leaving you!" Thomas said as he got up holding his wounded shoulder.

Teresa and Newt came running down the hall.

"Just go Thomas!" Sam screamed as he punched Marcus in the nose.

"Not without..." he started.

"Get out of here now!" he said and then suddenly he fell on the ground, clutching his head in pain.

Marcus growled viciously and started after them again.

Sam tackled him again and held him down.

"Run!" he yelled in pain as his head throbbed.

Marcus started to break free of his grip and growled like an animal.

Sarah appeared out of nowhere and helped Sam hold Marcus down.

"Get out of here!" Sam yelled at her, but she shook her head.

"I lost you once! I'm not losing you again!" she said with tears.

Sarah pressed her lips against his "I love you." she said.

"I love you too!" he said with tears "Thomas run!" he yelled.

"No!" Thomas said as Newt and Teresa grabbed him and started pulling him back.

"NOW!" he screamed as he pulled out the C4 brick that he had taken from Thomas.

 _"You can't kill me!"_ Sneaks screamed both in his mind and out loud.

Sam pulled out the detonator as he shoved the C4 against the captains neck.

"Run!" Newt said and they started down the hall as Sam pulled out the detonator.

He pressed it and the C4 started beeping rapidly.

Sam fell on the ground and Sneaks took over his body.

"Finally! I'm in full control!" Sneaks yelled laughing.

He looked at the captain who had the beeping C4 right next to him.

"Goodbye Sneaks!" Sarah said with a tearful smile as she hugged the life out of him, never wanting to let go.

"Oh shuck me!" Sneaks said with a look of fear on his face for once and the C4 exploded.

Fire erupted from the hall and shot down heading right for the three Gladers.

"SAM!" Thomas screamed but was drowned out by the roar of the flames heading towards them.

"Go, go, go!" Teresa yelled as they cut a corner and ran into a closet.

Newt started to shut the door and flames shot into the room, and then Newt slammed it shut.

They were all breathing heavily as the flames died down outside.

"Sam." Thomas said with a shaky voice as he held his shoulder in pain.

"He did what he had to do Thomas. He'll be remembered that way." Teresa said as she helped him up.

Newt opened the door and it fell right off it's hinges and slammed into the ground.

The door was charred black just like the rest of the hall, then another door fell forward.

Winston, Frypan, and Minho all walked out and looked at the charred hallway.

"That C4 is some powerful stuff." Winston said.

"Sam." Thomas said again as he ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it against his shoulder to dull the pain and slow the bleeding.

"I'm sorry Thomas." Minho said.

Then they heard glass shattering from down the hall.

Thomas lifted his head and bolted down the destroyed hall.

He kept running ignoring his friends calls, he tripped over something in the hall.

He looked back and found a charred corpse, clutching a gun tightly in its burnt hand.

"Is that Captain Marcus?" Frypan asked as they caught up to him.

But that wasn't what Thomas was staring at.

He was staring at the footprints in the charred ground that led away from the body, two sets side by side heading for a shattered window at the end of the hall.

Thomas walked over to the broken window and saw claw marks on the walls, very similar to Griever marks.

Thomas looked in the distance and a large bulbous creature rise over a dune and then disappear from sight.

"Thomas? You okay?" Teresa asked grabbing his hand.

Thomas smiled and then squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, just saying goodbye."

* * *

"Oh shuck me!" Sneaks yelled as the C4 detonated and shot them both against the wall as the captain was engulfed in flames.

Sarah looked up and saw that the flames were going down the hall but didn't touch them.

Sneaks groaned as he looked over at Sarah, she gulped afraid of what would happen.

Then she saw his eyes, emerald green instead of black.

"S-Sam?" she asked in amazement.

"I...I think... You killed Sneaks." he said as he broke into a grin.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Like how cats have nine lives, I have two, Sneaks and me, I think you killed Sneaks because he was in full control when the C4 went off." Sam explained as he felt no headache, no voice screaming at him.

"Why am not dead though?" she asked.

"Grievers hate fire and are more vulnerable to it, the heat of the fire is what probably finished him off." Sam said as he got up very unsteadily, then helped up Sarah.

"But shouldn't we be on fire or something?" she asked.

"The C4 was pointing towards that end of the hall so it didn't get us hopefully the others escaped." Sam said with a worried look.

"So, now what? We stay with your friends?" Sarah asked.

Sam smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I have a better idea. Let's just run. See where it takes us." Sam said with another smile.

Sarah chuckled amused as she took his hands in hers.

"Sounds like a plan as long as I'm with you." she said.

Then a small roar came up behind them, they turned and found Grieves running towards them.

"Your alive buddy!" Sam said happily as he picked up his pet.

"Must have hid in the plane or something." Sam said as he stroked his little Griever.

"So how do we get out of here?" Sarah asked as she pet Grieves.

Sam grinned as he looked down at his pet, his best friend, his control panel.

"I think I can get us a ride." he said and suddenly shattering sound rang through the hall and a large Griever scuttled in.

"Hop on." Sam said as he helped his girlfriend onto the large creature.

The Griever ran out the window fast but smooth enough so they wouldn't fall off.

The Griever ran up one of the sand dunes and Sam looked back at the building where he could see Thomas and the others standing there.

Sam smiled, happy that they survived and then he took Sarah's hand.

He leaned over and kissed her again, happy she was in his life.

"Anyplace in particular you want to go to Sam?" Sarah asked.

Sam put his arm around her and kissed her forehead as he gazed out into the Scorch.

"Nope, as long as I'm with you, I don't give a shuck!"

 **And the story is over! Please tell me what you think! Please! Bye!**


End file.
